Child's play
by euphoricdarkness
Summary: She had long since abandoned the thought of her being innocent. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. The desire, the urge was simply too much. And the cute kid with the golden blonde hair did absolutely nothing to help her, as she followed him into the train, dazed. Oh, but she nor the boy regretted that encounter. Warning: Mature/AU/Shotacon/(OlderFemale/YoungerBoy)


**(A/N) Yes. Shotacon. Would contain highly sexual themes. Mature female / young boy. I don't think I can be any clearer than this.**

 **And no, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Child's play**

What would she consider herself?

Shizune asked the question too many times for her to keep count.

Yet one thing was certain.

The things she did were absolutely _nowhere_ close to right.

The train doors opened like the gates of a dam, flooding out group after group of people that inhaled and gasped for fresh air as soon as their feet touched the concrete. Such was the situation in almost every train station in Tokyo. People were pushed, cramped and even rammed against to fit inside the cabins by security guards, but if one were to wait for a comfortable ride, they were never going to get it.

Shizune bit her lips.

Adjusting the handbag that hung from her shoulder, the woman eyed the crowd.

A second later, she froze.

Her eyes locked onto a mop of blonde hair, walking slowly through the dense forest of people.

Her heartbeat rose.

Her face heated up.

And her body moved on its own.

Pushing through the crowd before her, she slid her short but shapely figure slowly towards the glinting of golden blonde, trying her best not to look suspicious. Her nurse uniform, a gentle, light shade of green, rubbed against the arms and shoulders of many before she finally slowed her pace. A shaky breath later, her eyes were glued onto the slender figure who walked within an arm's reach.

A figure that stood an entire head shorter than her.

A boy in a school uniform.

Wearing blue shorts, white socks, and healthily tanned skin.

The flooding of the dam stopped and the flow was reversed. People barged into the cabins as fast as they could. A split second later, her soft, buxom chest was buried deep within the backside of the boy's head, curtesy of the frustrated, tired and agitated crowd that simple wanted to go home.

Shizune held back a smile.

The push led the duo to a corner-side window.

For her, it was perfect.

Her finger, gentle and soothing, grabbed the boy's shoulders and gently pushed him forward, removing him from the clutches of her mounds. The crowd slowly but surely adjusted, pushing her closer and closer to the figure that had turned around, bright red in the face.

"Sorry," She replied with a smile.

Blue orbs glanced up, and quickly averted to the ground. "I-It's okay."

The woman hummed, not even trying to look away. Why would she?

She was close enough to see the slightest change in emotion of the innocent boy, which was something she _really_ didn't want to miss. They were centimeters apart, close enough for the boy to simply look up and his nose would, without doubt, graze the clothing that covered her chest. She understood a lot more that there was to see. The boy never felt the touch of a woman, not like this.

And Shizune _loved_ it.

Even though she knew how _wrong_ it was.

And the color on his face wasn't helping it.

Nor was the light, shaky smile adorning his lips.

Back against the window, his body literally inches from the woman, the boy stood his ground, looking down at his shoes that seemed awfully interesting at the moment. A light bump later, the woman stepped forward, suffocating the boy's face with the force.

"Oh my," She sighed, acting frustrated as she moved back. "I'm sorry … again."

The boy simply nodded, the brightest shade of red easily covering his ears.

"It's such a bumpy ride," Shizune spoke, her eyes examining each and every inch of the boy's slender figure. "Are you going home from school?" Her voice was low, but easily enough for her flustered guest to hear.

"H- Hai," He looked up, blue eyes glimmering, his voice trembling.

One didn't need a second glance to see just how heated his face was.

The woman standing before him loved every second of it.

"It's hot in here too, isn't it?" She looked around, grabbing the top button of her short-sleeved shirt, shaking it. "I hate living in the main city." Another glance later, she realized the curious blue orbs were once again on her. "I can't even wear less around these parts of town to get away from the heat. Too many people stare, don't you think?"

She was risking it.

The boy looked _thirteen_ at the most.

He could easily blow her story and walk away.

And considering the _subjects_ of her interest, she couldn't follow them.

"H- Hai," The answer came, hesitant, but interested. "N- Nurse-san."

She lowered her gaze. Tomato-red in the face, the boy completely turned down to his shoe, eyeing them with great interest, analyzing each and every lace that entwined underneath the other.

"You don't have to call me that," Shizune smiled, risking yet another move. Two fingers gently landed under the boy's chin, inducing a small flinch from said male. Pushing up, her eyes were once more met with the fidgety, curious blue orbs of the boy. "Call me Shizune-san, or nee-chan, if you prefer."

There was a second of silence before a nod came.

"Ha- Hai, Shizune-san." She _did_ prefer the latter.

But how could she complain?

With the view before her, it was taking everything she had _not_ to lose control.

"What's your name?" The woman questioned, examining the crowd nearby.

Around them were two men and seven women, all giving their backs to the duo. It was a natural thing, really. If a woman saw another woman, even though they don't necessarily have to stay together, it felt safer to be closer to one than a burly man breathing down their neck.

So, for now, she was in the safe zone.

People tend to ignore women and children that stick together.

After all, either one of them could easily gain one's attention if they tried.

"Naruto," The boy answered, not realizing the fingers under his chin had long been released.

"Such a cute name, Naru-kun," Shizune giggled her most believable giggle, resulting in another shade of red appearing on the boy's face. After a second, she smiled and sighed, gazing around her. "You know Naru-kun, I sometimes wish I never came to the city."

She wasn't expecting an answer.

Yet in the corner of her eye, she knew Naruto was giving her all his attention.

The innocence was too visible, and absolutely delicious.

But she had wait.

Just a bit longer.

"How long have you lived in the city, Naru-kun?" Shizune hazarded, her voice soothing and gentle. "You seem to be travelling alone at such a young age, I'm sure you already know way around Tokyo more than me." The woman smiled.

Somehow, the boy nodded and tried a smile.

The blush never left his face.

"I lived h- here my whole life, Shizune-san." Naruto replied, his tone almost conversational.

She pushed further. "Really?" Quirking up both her eyebrows, she grabbed the neck of her shirt once more, shaking it with a half-frustrated click. "How do you even survive in this heat, Naru-kun? I even wore my thinnest bra and it's still making me sweat!"

The boy's lips were parted, stuck mid-sentence.

Shizune swore in her mind.

Did she push it?

She really, _really_ hoped she didn't.

Naruto swallowed, lowering his hands.

"I- It's not that ho- hot for me." He half whispered, his hands hovering below his hips.

For Shizune, that was all she needed. Biting her lips, she looked both ways before staring straight down at the small tent that was being pushed back with all the strength a young, skinny boy had. Internally smacking away all the thoughts that barged into her mind, she stayed in character a bit longer.

"Well, it surely isn't this hot in the countryside." Shizune hummed.

She crossed her arms below her busty chest, pushing them up.

Another bump, and the boy's face melted into her soft flesh for a split second.

Naruto let out a small squeal.

Shizune pressed on. "I remember hot days like this back home. My friends and I, we were really bad at handling the summer heat." There was nothing stopping her. "So, we simply _didn't_ wear anything underneath and walked around town in tank tops and shorts." She giggled lightly. "People used to stare, but who can blame them." There was a shrug.

The boy's inhales became sharper.

His gaze was now directly on the woman's chest.

Oh, a blooming teenager's imagination had little to no limits.

"It's a shame, really." The raven-haired woman sighed. "Tokyo is too crowded for me to do that. Even if I get the slightest chance to unbutton my shirt without someone breathing down it, I would." Her fingers lingered down all the buttons that held her uniform in place. "Back then, I didn't even mind the few boys that peeked through the window while I changed." She giggled. "Curiosity never harmed anyone."

Naruto's breathing was now audible, his face unwilling to stare anywhere else.

His lips were parted, eyes half-lidded and his mind in a haze.

After all, the woman seemed to have no problem in revealing all this information to him.

So why should he _not_ think about it?

However, he was quickly brought out of his stupor when the woman in question groaned and dropped the handbag at her feet. His attention was directed up to Shizune's face as she looked around her, slowly spinning a full circle the cramped space before glancing right back at him.

"I can't take it anymore," She huffed, running her hand through her short hair. Her dark eyes locked onto surprised blue orbs, forcing the boy to stare. "I don't think anyone's gonna see me in this spot, so maybe I can do something about this heat." Her fingers quickly glided up to the button near her neck, undoing it without a second to waste.

The boy exhaled shakily.

He couldn't believe what was happening!

A second later, the woman stopped, eyeing the blonde.

"Can I trust you, Naru-kun?" She whispered with a warm smile. "Don't tell anyone I'm doing this, okay? I just really need some fresh air down my shirt." Holding her fingers at the second button, her neck already pale and revealed, she waited for an answer.

"Ha- Hai, Sh- Shizune-san," He mumbled, pushing down tightly on an intruding member.

"Thank you." The woman replied, a blush now obvious on her cheeks.

She watched as his eyes readjusted to her fingers, the digits now unbuttoning the second one.

Leaning down, she shook the clothing before lowering to the third one, undoing it as well. This time, the cleavage was more than visible to the boy, his eyes glued permanently on her pale skin showing itself inch by inch.

The fourth one was undone, revealing _completely_ see-through undergarments.

Naruto felt his face blare up with heat he didn't know could reach his face. Unconsciously, he had gotten up on his toes, trying his best to get a glance at what was underneath. Shizune, knowing everything that went on and what has yet to occur, smiled.

She just _had_ to play with him.

Toying with them was what made the entire experience _exciting_ for her.

"Ah," The woman hummed, nearly making the boy trip. "That feels a lot better." She smiled and glanced at the blonde who had all but turned his entire body to a side at this point. Both hands were pressing down on his pants as his entire figure chose to fidget. With more than four buttons undone, she just had to part her shirt to reveal the undergarments that did absolutely nothing to hide her indecencies. "I just hope no one's looking, though. That would be really bad, won't it, Naru-kun?"

The reply came almost instantly.

"Ha- Hai!" He squeaked again, unable to control his voice.

Shizune felt a wet trail trickle down her inner thighs as she held back a shiver.

Clicking her tongue, she looked both ways, gaining the boy's attention once more. "I think some of them saw me." She sighed, turning to face the blonde. "Can you do me a huge favor, Naru-kun?" She asked, grabbing the side of her half-unbuttoned shirt.

The boy nodded quickly.

Shizune revealed her black, see-through bra with a seemingly unintentional flicker, showing a pink nub that proudly stood up and erect. The light gasp of the boy didn't need to be seen to reveal his reaction. Gazing around the room, she leaned down yet again, gently grasping the boy's cheeks.

Naruto whimpered, his voice nearly a moan.

"I really want to unbutton the entire shirt." She whispered, running her thumb across Naruto's face. "I know you don't mean any harm to me, but these other people, they're dangerous." She smiled, inching her face closer to the boy. "I need someone to keep an eye out for me till I cool down."

Naruto nodded almost instinctively.

Shizune grinned. "If you do that, _maybe …_ you can play with them."

The blonde froze for a split second.

It took his already foggy mind a few more seconds to realize what happened.

And then he replied.

"Eh," The answer came out smartly. "Eh- Ehh!" He blinked a few times. "Ha- Hai!"

The raven-haired woman more than happy with the answer. Leaning back up, with the boy already on his toes to completely ignore the main task assigned to him, she went to undo the fifth button, revealing her navel that maintained the healthily pale tone of her body. Feeling herself heat up at the sight of the boy ogling her body, she smiled, her breath now quick and heavy.

The sixth was undone, both sides of her bra now visible.

And with the seventh – and the last one, it took her a few seconds to gain back her composure.

The shirt now hung at her sides, completely revealing herself from her neck to her waist.

Naruto's hands hovered near his hips, doing absolutely nothing to hide his excitement.

"Wow," She whispered. "It's so much better now." Shizune grinned as the boy dropped back down to his heels, looking over her shoulders with the blush still intact. It was too cute for her to actually handle him pretending to be on task while he was all but latching onto her chest a second ago. "Did anyone look?"

The reply came with a stutter. "N- No!"

The woman giggled, placing a hand on the boy's hair, ruffling it. "Such a good boy."

Naruto huffed at the show of affection before biting his lips. His eyes tried to gaze away, but for someone that never saw a woman's chest in a very, _very_ close viewpoint, it was impossible. Noticing the sheer size of Shizune's lumps, he gulped, realizing that it almost made her look fat when clothed, due to her breasts taking up all the space, hiding her slender torso from view.

The woman was never one to wait.

Especially when the train was due to arrive soon at the other station.

Removing her hands from the boy's hair, she leaned down, placing a lone finger on the boy's lips. Warm breath grazed against her as she checked both sides before using her free hand to trail up her navel, past the belly-button to the visible clip that held the undergarment from the front.

"Promise not to tell anyone about this?" She whispered.

The boy nodded weakly.

He really couldn't wait any longer.

The fingers moved quickly.

A flick and the clip was undone.

Two pale, large mounds of flesh fell down before wobbling back up again, grazing the boy's face with soft, squishy warmth. Before Naruto could register that the woman's chest increased twice in size with the removal of the restraints, his wrists were grabbed, his hands melting right into her breasts.

He felt a small squirt underneath his pants.

Shizune moaned.

The small, slender hands didn't need any other guidance as they roughly, as hard as a thirteen-year-old could, grabbed onto her lumps, pressing and squeezing them. Shizune herself drench beneath her folds as the boy quickly buried his face inside her chest, taking into his mouths an erect nub, sucking and licking on them with desperation and uncontrollable want.

"Na- Naru-kun," She whimpered.

The boy couldn't hear her.

Taking the chance, knowing that he already lost control, she let herself go.

Her hands, steady and precise, grazed against the boy's shoulder, gently massaging their way down his young body. Untucking Naruto's shirt, her fingers slid underneath, rubbing and massaging the hot, heated torso and navel of the boy that had already moved onto licking the other nub.

A second later, her hand snaked down into his pants.

Grabbing the warm, stiff, yet small member, she pulled.

Naruto moaned into her chest, loud enough to make the woman behind them shuffle.

The boy finally emerged from her breasts as she used one hand to gently, but firmly move his throbbing member up and down, already feeling the tip leak thick, viscous juices all over his palm. Blue eyes, misty yet half-lidded, stared directly at her as his hands continued to weakly fondle her chest.

Shizune grinned, blushing hard. "Do you like your gift, Naru-kun?"

The boy couldn't reply. He tried, but only a mumble came out. "Sh- Shiz … san."

The woman cut him off, gently. "Call me nee-chan." Her hands never stopped moving.

As the boy tried his best to say the word, Shizune reached down into her bag, grabbing her smartphone. Without looking, trained fingers quickly turned on the camera as she aimed it right down at the scene before her. Stopping her working hand for a split second, she undid the button of the boy's shorts, dropping it to his knees, along with the orange pair of boxers that already had a large stain on the front. The camera recorded everything from her point of view.

"Do you like it, Naru-kun?" She asked quietly, her hands fondling the visible member once more.

"Ha- Hai, nee-ch -chan." Naruto shivered and replied, shakily, his face buried within her chest yet again. "Pl- Please don't s- stop," He moaned, moving on and licking the nipple that was touching his cheek, swirling an inexperienced tongue all over her areola and tip.

Shizune inhaled, muffling yet another moan.

She couldn't help it.

Her hands moved faster, while the phone was steadily recording everything.

It only took a few more seconds.

Naruto moaned, falling right into her.

The woman's hand was suddenly covered with long, white threads of viscous liquid that came one after the other, a lot more than she expected. Some landed on her navel while the others landed on her pants as she tried her best to control its trajectory. Jerking his body with every spasm, the blonde gasped for air, getting his first ever orgasm in the corner of a train station, surrounded by strangers with the help of a friendly nurse.

His eyes completely shut right after his final groan.

Shizune closed her legs, quickly closing the camera application.

Her entire lower undergarment was drenched, dripping fluids that oozed out.

Quickly leaning down and placing the phone in her bag, she took out some tissues, cleaning up the boy now trailing down her body. A second later, she pulled up his pants, trying her best make everything seem normal. However, there was only one thing that went wrong.

Naruto was unconscious.

Things were not going according to plan.

Shizune tried to button up her shirt in time, but failed half-way through due to the boy's weight.

The woman behind her noticed something amiss.

Swearing softly, she quickly hooked up her bra, leaving three buttons undone on her shirt.

"Is something wrong with the boy?" The woman asked, leaning above her shoulder, curious.

Shizune took this opportunity to use her experience. With a worried expression, she turned around to face the female in question, her hands underneath the boy's arms. "I'm not sure what happened but he spun around a bit before losing his footing." Her voice held authority, and the nurse uniform, even though lewdly unbuttoned, moved the stranger's gaze to the boy in question. "I caught him just in time."

"Oh god," The woman gasped, her eyes widening. "Did he faint?"

The boy had downright passed out on her chest.

Shizune internally screamed.

This was _not_ supposed to happen!

"I guess so," She replied. More eyes turned towards her. "I'm a professional nurse but right now, all we can do is either place him down or carry him. When's the next stop?" She turned to the three women who now held worried expressions as she slowly lowered down to the floor, holding the boy with her.

"Hopefully five minutes away." Another female mumbled, leaning down.

"It depends on what caused it." Shizune spoke, pretending as if the boy passed out due something a little more believable. "If it's due to the heat, five minutes is too less. Does anyone have a bottle of water?" She raised her voice. The crowd in question quickly began digging through their bags.

With quick, experienced fingers, her shirt was buttoned up.

A water bottle reached her hand.

Wet palms rubbed Naruto's cheeks and forehead.

A few seconds of later, he was up.

And surprisingly, the boy avoided calling Shizune by her name, playing along to almost unimaginable perfection.

The train came to a stop and everyone slowly filed out of the cabins. Shizune, giving the blushing blonde one last look, walked out first with a smile on her face and an itch on a certain area underneath her pants. She had to pace only a few steps past the exit gates before a familiar voice called out to her near the bus stop.

"Shizune!" The said woman glanced at the voice.

"Ah," She smiled, noticing one of the older patients she befriended during her internship. "Kushina-san!"

After a hug and few seconds of talking, the red-haired woman laughed, patting the younger female on the shoulder. "We should meet up soon. I just moved into central Tokyo, a few blocks from your house I think." Light blue orbs shone with sincerity as she smiled happily, meeting one of her closest friends after a lot longer than she wanted to agree.

Shizune had no reason to disagree. They did, after all, bond a lot back then. "I would love to."

It was only then, a small figure quickly ran up to the older woman and latched onto her.

"Kaa-san!" The voice was unbearably familiar.

The raven-haired nurse blushed beet red.

"Oh," Kushina smiled. "Have you met my son?"

* * *

 **(A/N) I want to continue this, yes. It all depends on your feedback. Until next time.  
**


End file.
